The present disclosure relates generally to water treatment and, more particularly, to a water treatment device for filling at least one bottle with treated tap water.
Oftentimes, municipal tap water has a taste or odor that people find objectionable. Individuals seeking improved drinking water quality may choose to either filter the tap water or purchase bottled water.
Gravity-fed and pressure-fed water filtration devices for filtering domestic tap water are known in the patent art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,078 (Polasky, et. al.), for example, discloses a pour-through pitcher filter assembly including a compact filter element including a thin annular disk of molded activated carbon and a peripheral annular seal element. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/024/0249442 (Yap, et. al.) discloses a portable water container including a body defining a reservoir, a replaceable filter housed in a storage compartment of the body, and a connection assembly. The connection assembly connects a water supply source to the filter. Pressurized water from the water supply source flows under pressure through the filter and into the water reservoir through an outlet port in the storage compartment
People may also choose to drink bottled water for reasons such as better taste, perceived health benefits, and convenience. Attempts have been made to filter domestic water for water bottles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,719 (Naito), for example, discloses a water purifier for use with bottle containers that is capable of being installed on a bottle container such as a PET bottle and is capable of purifying water. U.S. Pat. No. 7,427,355 (Chau) discloses a water treatment unit for positioning in a sport bottle or container for treating water.